pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Palace
Ice Palace is an area that is winter themed like Snow, however quite different. Crazy Dave's Speech (?-1) Woah. Nice place you got here, (player name)! It really brings out the "cold" in you. What's that you say? You didn't decorate your house? Of course you didn't! It was ME who did that. Don't you know it's the Ice Plant Festival this month? Well, it's the 1st, so it starts today. Oh no, a zombie! Well, that is expected. I asked them to ruin the festival. And why did I do that? Because I'M CRAAZY! See you later. (?-5) (Minigame: Anti-Freeze, Please) Hey. You handled those zombies pretty well! You kinda seem bored. Let's play a game! Although, it has to do with ice, obviously. LET'S BRING ON THE ICE! (?-7) You wanna know what I got in store? I got new stuff. IN MY STORE! Come and check it out. (?-10) Howdy, (player name). It's getting really cold in here! Although, I don't think that might last long. THERE ARE ZOMBATONY ZOMBIES! WITH FIRE PLANT HEADS! You should be really careful on this one. Goodbye! (?-11) You're staying? Wow. I guess you got used to it. I'm sure you might like it. Oh well. (?-15) (Minigame: No Ice) Um, (player name)? I need all your ice plants. I'm going to need them. I'll go to a convention that sees which ice plants can freeze fire! And why am I doing that? BECAUSE I'M CRAAZY! Hope you do well without 'em. (?-20) Uh oh. They're back. What? You haven't heard? There are more Anti-Freeze zombies! Even Zomboni's came! Oh shoot. I guess your better off using fire. Gotta go. (?-21) What? You are STILL here? *sigh* Please don't tell me you like the cold. Eh. I'm going to leave you alone now. (?-25) (Minigame: Ice and Fire) No suprise. You like this place. Oh well. This won't be fun. I swear. You're just having too much fun. The Ice Plant Festival is only a week! What? Curses, you remember it was a month. But seriously, you're having too much fun. Geez. Next thing I'll know, you'll hate it here. Oh well. I wish you good luck. To leave somewhere else and never come back here ever. Oh, you don't believe that you will? I'll bet you a piece of bacon. BECAUSE I'M CRAAZY!!!! (?-30) Hey. It's you again. Wow. You hate this place now? I knew it. Remember when I said you'll start to hate this place and when you doubted that? Well, you now owe me a piece of bacon. How you like them cherry bombs? This will be trouble for you. Those pesky zombies stole all your plants while you weren't looking! THIS IS WAR! A tough one, though. There are only your fire plants and other non-element plants left! Wish you good luck. Information The currencies you use are Frost, Ice Chunks, and Sunflakes. You start off with 120 IC, 160 SFK, and 140 FRS. Since Crazy Dave made your house very icy, you have to use ice plants. If you need to use non-ice plants, use an Anti-Freeze Pot, like Snow. (If you buy a non-ice plant with Ice Chunks, the plant will not be bought, that is why you have Sunflakes and Frost) Also, your ice plants will be 2 times stronger, however, so will other ice-related zombies. By the way, Frost can turn non-ice plants into ice-related plants. How? You buy a non-ice plant with Frost. It will unfreeze and be frosted in a ball. The ball will unfreeze and it will be ice-related. Mushrooms with the element of ice will be woken up during this area. It is weird, because mushrooms sleep in the day. However, it is neither night or day in here. Fire plants will melt the frozen grass on it's range, even non-explosives, like Torchwood. Jalapeno and Strawberry is not recommended in this area. Plants Unlocked Coming soon. New Stuff at Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Unfrost - Make your plants resistant to ice instantly! (Cost: $10,000) Gatling Hail - Plant these on your Rehailers. (Cost: $5,000) Calming Weather - Snow will fall down and heal all plants on the lawn to full health. Press the button that says "Calming Weather" and this will happen! Lasts for 3 levels. (Cost: $2,500) Bloody Ice - Hail will fall if you press the button with a zombie that has a piece of hail on his head. Kills all zombies. (Cost: $7,500) Gatling Frost - Plant these on your Refrosters. (Cost: $5,000) Gatling Snow - Plant these on your Resnowers. (Cost: $5,000) Scattering Snowflake - Plant these on your Snow Shurikens. (Cost: $10,000) Shiver-gloom - Plant these on your Cold-fumes. (Cost: $7,500) Currency Collector - When zombies are killed by Hailshooters, Frostshooters, and Snowshooters but also other plants like that, a single Ice Chunk, Sunflake, or Frost will come out of the zombie. Ice Palace Pack: Plant Palooza! - Buy all of the upgrade plants and other plants in Crazy Dave's store! (Cost: $20,000) Ice Palace Pack: Super Special! - Buy all of the special stuff in Crazy Dave's store! (Cost: $30,000) Ice Palace Pack: Royal Great Gift! - 22 hidden plants are in this Ice Palace Pack. The 22 plants are Servant Frost, Prince Frost, Princess Frost, King Frost, Queen Frost, Jester Frost, Servant Hail, Prince Hail, Princess Hail, King Hail, Queen Hail, Jester Hail, Servant Flake, Prince Flake, Princess Flake, King Flake, Queen Flake, Jester Flake, King Ice, Queen Ice, Father Winter and Mother Winter. (Cost: $500,000) Currency Ice Chunks Basically, what you need to know is that they are in multiples of 60. 60 ice chunks are equal to 50 sun, which would mean they're actually in 30's. (More later) Category:Areas Category:Extra-long Areas Category:Special Areas Category:Winter Areas